Game On
by LadySsi
Summary: I heard you're a player. So let's play a game [ TaoRis/KrisTao Fanfiction ] [ YAOI/BL ]
1. Prolog

Game On

Tittle: Game On

Disclaimer: Cast punya Tuhan,Orang Tua,SMENT,dan EXO. But this fanfic is Mine

Main Cast: Our Lovely Couple KrisTao or TaoRis

Other Cast: EXO's members

Genre: Romance,Drama

Rated: M

Warning: THIS IS YAOI! HATE YAOI? DONT READ. EASY RIGHT?

More Typo Here

Summary: I heard you're a player. So, lets play a game

Prolog

_Mereka bilang benci itu bisa menjadi cinta, dan itu memang benar_

" Aku membencimu Huang Zi Tao "

" Dan begitupun aku Wu Yi Fan "

_Padahal, kata __'benci'__ itu lebih kejam daripada kata '__bunuh__' _

" I heard you're a player. So, lets play a game baby "

Zi Tao tersenyum sinis

" Kau mengajakku bermain Kris? Kau tahu aku berhenti bermain sejak aku berumur 6 tahun "

_Terjebak di jurang kebencian itu menyakitkan _

" Jika kau ikut dengan permainan ini, aku memuaskanmu. Bukan hanya tubuh ku. Tapi juga ragaku "

" Jadi intinya, Kris? "

" Jika kau menang, aku akan menuruti apa yang kau inginkan dengan sepenuh raga ku "

" Jika aku kalah? "

" You've got a punishment "

_Dan juga,kebencian mendatangkan __karma__. Right? _

" Aku ikut. Berikan peraturannya, Kris "

_So, untuk apa saling membenci satu sama lain? _

TBC

Hey! Im here! Ini project Fanfic baruku. Masih prolog sih, tapi kalo banyak yang review aku bakal ngelanjutin. Dan juga, terima kasih buat para readers kesayanganku yang udah menjadi tiang penyemangat buatku karna sudah me review fanfic sebelumnya. Dan masalah sequel dari Be Mine itu akan aku buat, masih dalam proses. Kkk oke, yang penasaran dengan fanfic ini silahkan ajukan demo untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Thanks ^^


	2. The Rules

Game On

Tittle: Game On

Disclaimer: Cast punya Tuhan,Orang Tua,SMENT,dan EXO. But this fanfic is Mine

Pair: Our Lovely Couple KrisTao or TaoRis

Other Pair: Unofficial Pair;KrisYeol

Other Cast: EXO's members

Genre: Romance,Drama

Rated: M

Warning: THIS IS YAOI! HATE YAOI? DONT READ. EASY RIGHT?

More Typo Here

Summary: I heard you're a player. So, lets play a game

CHAPTER:1

Hari ini hari Kamis. Matahari menyambut kedatangan Kamis dengan sinar yang cukup cerah dan juga tak terlalu panas. Dan adapula sekelompok burung bertebangan bebas di langit biru, lalu daun daun yang gugur yang menciptakan suasana romantis untuk sepasang kekasih. Cerahnya hari Kamis di Seoul bukan berarti hati Zi Tao juga cerah. Pemuda China kelahiran di Qingdao yang menetap di Seoul sejak 5 tahun yang lalu itu masih setia mencumbu bantal gulingnya walaupun ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk kuliah.

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar di telinga Zi Tao. Bukannya beranjak untuk bangun, Zi Tao masih tetap menutup mata indahnya.

" Tao, bangun "

" 5 menit lagi "

Orang yang membangunkan ZI Tao hanya menggeleng sambil berdecak.

" Bangunlah sayang. Mama tak mau kau telat lagi "

" 3 menit lagi ma. Aku janji "

Yang dipanggil 'Mama' oleh Zi Tao langsung duduk di tepian ranjang Zi Tao dan mengusap sayang rambut anak tunggalnya itu. Yeah, inilah salah satu kelebihan menjadi anak tunggal. Dimanjakan.

" Kalau kau tak bangun, Mama akan memesan tiket untuk ke China sekarang. Sepertinya bertemu dengan Grandma cukup bagus. " Dan Ta-da! Dengan ancaman yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Huang yang cantik itu, Zi Tao membelakkan matanya dan langsung merubah posisinya yang tadi tidur sekarang menjadi duduk.

" Aih Mama~ Mama tega meninggalkan ku sendiri di rumah? " Zi Tao bergelayut manja di lengan Ibu kesayangannya. Nyonya Huang hanya tersenyum melihat anak kesayangannya yang terlalu manja ini.

" Kalau begitu, ayo bangun dan langsung mandi. Oke? Mama tak ingin dipermalukan olehmu karena **HAMPIR **setiap hari kau selalu telat datang ke kelas. Kau tahu sayang, Mama tahu universitas itu adalah milik keluarga kita. Tapi kau jangan sombong. Seenak jidatnya saja kau asal masuk ke kelas padahal dosen sedang menerangkan materi. Kau tak malu Zi Tao? " Ceramah pagi dari Nyonya Huang hanya diangap Zi Tao sebagai angin lalu. Nyonya Huang langsung mencium pipi anak nya itu.

" Beribu ribu pun Mama berbicara tentang kebaikannmu, kau pasti tak akan mendengarnya. Ayo, sekarang kau mandi dan Mama dan Papa tunggu di bawah. Cepatlah, kau tahu kan Papa mu itu benci menunggu " Zi Tao mengangguk lalu ia turun dari ranjang yang cukup besar itu dan langsung menuju ke bathroom nya. Sedangkan Nyonya Huang tersenyum untuk beberapa kali nya dan keluar dari kamar Zi Tao. Ya, sepertinya Nyonya Huang jauh berbeda dengan Zi Tao. Jauh berbeda.

! #$%Tao^',.

" KYAAA! ITU KRIS! "

" AA KRIS! KRIS! "

" HUAAA! KRIS! "

" KRIS! JADILAH PACARKU! "

" KRIS! AYO KITA MELAKUKAN SEX! "

Dan itulah sekelibat teriakan dari Kris's awesome fangirls. Ayolah, siapa yang tak kenal dengan Kris? Pemuda berkewarganegaraan China itu selalu didamba-dambakan oleh para wanita. Kris, salah satu anak pemegang saham di Hanyang University. Yeah seperti biasa, orang kaya dan tampan siapa yang tak tertarik? Mobil sport hitam bermerek Aston Martin itu terparkir indah di depan pintu masuk universitas Hanyang. Kris turun dari beloved car nya dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata indahnya yang akan membuat semua wanita akan bunuh diri jika mereka bisa menyentuh mata dengan bola mata hitam bercampur coklat itu. Berlebihan memang. Lalu, si pria blasteran itu membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil nya berniat mengambil tas sandangnya. Dan setelah menyandang tas berwarna coklat itu dan menutup pintu mobilnya, Kris melemparkan kunci mobil nya pada security dengan tujuan memarkirkan mobilnya di Parking area Hanyang.

" Hey, jangan sampai ada barang yang hilang apalagi jika kau menyentuh Ace ku! Mengerti? "

Ancaman Kris membuat security itu mengangguk paham sedangkan para penggemarnya memutar bola mata mereka kesal. Ace. Semua para penggemar Kris itu paling benci dengan boneka dengan muka kambing putih kepunyaan Kris yang selalu Kris taruh di mobilnya. Ayolah, itu baru boneka. Jika Kris sudah punya pacar asli bagaimana? Oh, mereka akan bunuh diri di laut Hwa Jin Po nantinya.

The Love About

Kris

Tao

Setelah masuk ke kelas jurusan bisnis, Kris menghela nafas lega. Ia bersyukur dengan Tuhan karna ia selamat dari kejaran penggemar gilanya. Pria tinggi dengan ukuran tinggi 180 cm lebih itu trauma jika setiap pagi ia harus melewati lorong Hanyang yang memiliki 20 buah lampu terang sepanjang lorong. Tidak, Kris bukan takut dengan hantu ataupun sejenis nya. Ia masih beriman. Ia percaya dengan adanya Tuhan dan ia selalu berdoa dengan Jesus. Tapi berkat penggemar setianya itu, ia selalu datang ke gereja. Berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya kecelakaan itu tak terulang lagi. Yeah, kecelakaan satu tahun lalu yang membuat Kris pingsan karena para fangirls nya yang berteriak sana sini dan saling meninju dan itu membuatnya stres . Pasalnya, salah satu penggemar nya menyebut 'Kris dan Aku sudah bertunangan!' dan itu membuat para fangirls lain tak rela dan menyerang penggemar yang menyebutkan kalau ia dan Kris sudah bertunangan. Asik dengan pikirannya, ia akhirnya tersadar ketika ia dipanggil oleh sahabat baiknya, Park Chanyeol. Dengan senyum bahagianya dan gigi putih yang berderet itu, ia berlari ke arah Kris sambil melompat lompat layaknya seorang anak kecil yang berumur 5 tahun.

" Kris~ "

" Jangan mengeluarkan nada manjamu Park Chanyeol. Menggelikan " Chanyeol mendorong bahu Kris dan langsung duduk di kursi yang kebetulan kosong disamping kursi Kris.

" Untuk apa kau disini? "

" Ikut jurusan bisnis sepertimu " Kris menyeritkan dahi nya. Lalu ia tersenyum sinis.

" Seorang Park Chanyeol tak akan pernah masuk ke jurusan bisnis. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan "

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, memamerkan gigi putih nya ke Kris.

" Kau ini tahu saja. Hey, bolehkah aku meminjam apartemen mu untuk satu hari ini saja "

Kris menghela nafas. Ia tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol. Meminjam apartemennya-Membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya-Nonton bersama selama 1 jam dengan Baekhyun-Mencium pipi Baekhyun-Dan berakhir dengan Sex. Yeah, Sex. Surga dunia. Candunya Kris. Sudah banyak Kris melakukan sex dengan wanita wanita bar dan juga pria yang menjual dirinya dengan harga yang mahal.

" Hah. Chan, aku menyayangimu. Tapi tolong, setelah kau melakukannya, gantilah alas tidurku. Sperma mu dan juga sperma Baekhyun'mu' itu membuat alas tidurku kotor. Kau tak sadar, 1 minggu kau bisa 5-6 kali meminjam apartemenku. Kenapa kau tak membeli apartemen saja? Kau kan orang kaya "

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan omelan Kris.

" Kris, sudah kubilang. Ibu ku akan sangat khawatir jika aku tinggal jauh darinya. Misalnya aku dan Baekhyun sedang bermain dan Ibu ku dengan tenang masuk ke apartemen ku dan melihatku ber 'eungh ah shh Baekhyun ahh ak- ahh aku ahh aku keluar eungh' bagaimana? "

Kris memejamkan matanya mendengar desahan konyol Chanyeol.

" Tolong jangan mendesah di depanku. Tolong. " Chanyeol langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menganngguk. Mengerucutkan bibirnya? Kris ingin mual di depan Chanyeol sekarang.

" Jadi boleh atau tidak? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang "

" Ya ya kau pinjam lah. Aku akan menginap di rumah Yunho hyung. " Chanyeol menggangguk senang dan mencium pipi Kris dengan cepat.

" Aih kau ini baik sekali. Terima kasih Kris sayang~ " Dan setelah mengucapkan kata manis itu, Chanyeol keluar dengan riang dari kelas bisnis.

" Seandainya kau tahu Chan, jika aku masih mencintaimu. " Kris tersenyum miris sambil melihat pintu kelas tempat Chanyeol keluar dan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dan merasakan hawa dingin tanpa Chanyeol disisi nya dan memeluknya.

KRISTAO*TAORIS

Zi Tao sudah sampai di Hanyang sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Ia berniat menemui Sehun, sahabat baiknya. Tapi, si pria yang pernah men-cat rambutnya seperti Rainbow Cake itu belum nampak batang hidungnya. Zi Tao mendengus kesal. Ia benci menunggu. Setelah berputar putar di halaman Hanyang hanya untuk mencari Sehun, Zi Tao merasa kelelahan dan haus. Ia berniat menghentikan 'pencarian Sehun' dan menuju kantin. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika di depannya ada seekor naga sialan yang sangat dibencinya. Kris. Kris yang tadinya berjalan sambil menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Zi Tao. Lalu Kris berdecak kesal.

" Ada apa seorang Huang Zi Tao berjalan sampai berkeringat seperti itu? " Kris menggoda Zi Tao dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Zi Tao berkedut kesal.

" Diam kau Wu! " Kris terkikik mendengar bentakan Zi Tao.

" Oh, tenanglah Huang. Aku hanya menggodamu. "

" Aku tidak perlu digoda dengan pria berwajah Lucifer sepertimu! " Dan kali ini Kris yang berkedut kesal.

" Shit " Kris memasang tampang datar ke arah Zi Tao.

" Kau yang berwajah Lucifer Huang! " lanjut Kris lagi

" Sadar diri Tuan Wu! " Kesabaran Kris benar-benar habis sekarang.

" Aku membencimu Huang Zi Tao " Dan terdengar suara 'cih' dari mulut Zi Tao.

" Dan begitupun aku Wu Yi Fan "

Lalu Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Kris sendiri tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika ada tangan dingin menyentuh lengannya.

" I heard you're a player. So, let's play a game baby " Kris menarik tangan Zi Tao hingga Zi Tao hampir masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Mata panda dan mata coklat itu bertemu. Kris tersenyum lalu ia mengelus rambut Zi Tao dengan lembut. Zi Tao menautkan alisnya. Beberapa menit ia tau tujuan Kris. Zi Tao tersenyum sinis.

" Kau mengajakku bermain Kris? Kau tahu aku berhenti bermain sejak aku berumur 6 tahun "

Kris menggeleng dan mencium dahi Zi Tao lembut. Lalu menyeringai.

" Jika kau ikut dengan permainan ini, aku memuaskanmu. Bukan hanya tubuh ku. Tapi juga ragaku "

" Jadi intinya, Kris? "

" Jika kau menang, aku akan menuruti apa yang kau inginkan dengan sepenuh raga ku "

" Jika aku kalah? "

" You've got a punishment "

Zi Tao tampak berfikir dan selang beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

" Aku ikut. Berikan peraturannya, Kris "

Kris tersenyum.

" Well, Tuan Huang sangat berani "

" Berikan saja peraturannya fool! "

" Allright, listen carefully "

Zi Tao terdiam.

" First, Let's sweet talk " Zi Tao mengerutkan dahinya.

" Second, Let's play a fight " Zi Tao melipat kedua tangannya.

" Third, Let's talk 24/7 " Zi Tao memasang wajah bodohnya. '_24/7? Apa itu_?'

" Fourth, Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day " Sekarang Zi Tao memasang wajah serius.

" Fifth, Let's take walks together " Zi Tao membelakan matanya.

" Sixth, Let's give each other nicknames " Zi Tao angkat suara " Apa-apaan ini?! "

" Seventh, Let's hang out with each others' friends " "APA?! Hang Out?! "

" Eighth, Let's go on date " Zi Tao menggeleng " Kau serius? "

" Ninth, Let's talk on the phone all night long " Zi Tao menyerah

" Tenth,Let's hold each other " "Ini gila "

" And eleventh Let's kiss and hug " "What the? "

" And whoever falls love in love first " Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zi Tao. Lalu, Kris mencium bagian atas bibir Zi Tao.

" Will be LOSES "

TBC

Yoho! Im here Auuu~ . Okesip maaf sebesar-besarnya aku baru update. Laptop ku kemarin rusak. But, pas saat aku lagi buka nih laptop eh dia hidup /curcol/ dan aku berterima kasih banyak yang sudah mereview prolog kemarin. Pengen nangis rasanya:" tanpa banyak cincong, diperkenankan untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Balasan Review 'Prolog'

DahsyatNyaff: Yaps anda benar horey! /abaikan/ tapi alurnya aku rubah. Hehehe, thanks for review ^^

devimalik: Ini sudah lanjut sayang ^^ thanks for review

DragonPanda21: Hiks, makasih udah bilang ide ini menarik /terharu/ thanks for review ^^

Nasumichan Uharu: Terima kasih sudah menunggu, thanks for review ^^

KTHS: Ini sudah update dear. Thanks for review ^^

raetaoris: Emak ga bisa demo supaya Kris turun dari tubuh Tao. Ntar fujos demo nya ke kamu -_- Dan jangan gantung diri nakk! Emak ga relaa :" Thanks for review nak ^^

BabyMinga: Kkk ini sudah di update atuh. Thanks for review ^^

ShinJiWoo920202: Ini sudah di update :D Thanks for review ^^

AulChan12: Aih gomawo :D Thanks for review ^^

Panda ama: Oke, keep penasaran ya/? :D Thanks for review ^^

Taoxxxtao: Sudah next sayang. Thanks for review ^^

Panda Lumutan: Sudah dipublish :D Thanks for review ^^

Chanwonderfu: Aahh terima kasih :D Thanks for review ^^

Eyiichan: kkk sudah dilanjut :D Thanks for review ^^

Taoris: Sudah dilanjut, thanks for review ^^


	3. A Smacker

Game On

Tittle: Game On

Disclaimer: Cast punya Tuhan,Orang Tua,SMENT,dan EXO. But this fanfic is Mine

Pair: Our Lovely Couple KrisTao or TaoRis

Other Pair: Unofficial Pair;KrisYeol

Other Cast: EXO's members

Genre: Romance,Drama

Rated: M

Warning: THIS IS YAOI! HATE YAOI? DONT READ. EASY RIGHT?

More Typo Here

Summary: I heard you're a player. So, lets play a game

Preview

" And whoever falls love in love first " Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zi Tao. Lalu, Kris mencium bagian atas bibir Zi Tao.

" Will be LOSES "

Chapter: 2

" Untuk apa aku ikut permainan bodoh ini? Kenapa aku bisa setuju begitu saja? Kenapa aku berkata 'berikan peraturannya' kepada Tuan Muda Wu berwajah Setan itu? Dan kenapa ia menciumku? Geez! Itu bukan ciuman Huang. Sadarlah, ia hanya mengecup bibir seksimu bagian atas. Ia tak melumat bibirmu. Ia hanya mengecupnya. Oke mengecup bukan mencium. Tapi ia benar-benar mengecupnya! Argh! Fuck you Kris! " Itulah seperempat umpatan sayang dari Zi Tao untuk Kris. Setelah si pria bermarga Wu itu menciumnya- ah tidak mengecupnya, Zi Tao langsung-refleks-menampar Kris dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dan tamparan itu membuat pipi Kris CUKUP dikatakan merah. Yeah, Zi Tao kan atlit Wushu. Menendang saja mudah baginya, apalagi menampar.

" Tao " Merasa terpanggil, Zi Tao membalikan badannya.

" Eo? Luhan? Sedang apa disini? " Yang dipanggil 'Luhan' oleh Zi Tao bukannya menjawab malah mendekat dengan Zi Tao.

" Kau tadi sedang apa dengan Kris? Kenapa Kris menciummu? Kau dan Kris pacaran? " Luhan bertanya bertubi-tubi dan membuat Zi Tao memutarkan bola matanya.

" Bawel "

" Ayolah, cerita padaku~ Kau kan membenci Kris. Kenapa kau bisa berciuman begitu saja dengannya? " Nafas Zi Tao memburu mendengar Luhan mengucapkan kata 'berciuman' .

" Oh ayolah Lu! Dia bukan menciumku! Dia hanya mengecupnya. Oke? Jangan bahas masalah ciuman itu. Menjijikan " Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. _'apanya yang mengecup? Mengelak sekali' _

" Jadi tadi kenapa Kris bisa 'mengecup'mu? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? " Zi Tao menghela nafasnya pelan.

" Ini gara gara Sehun "

" S,Sehun? Ada apa dengan Sehun? " Tanya Luhan dengan nada gugup. Yeah Oh Sehun. Pria Rainbow Cake itu adalah Pria yang disukai Luhan. Sudah lama Luhan memberi 'kode' dengan Sehun, tapi si pria ALBINO itu sama sekali tidak 'peka'.

" Aku mencarinya seharian ini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Tapi, saat aku mencari Sehun, aku bertemu dengan siswa paling brengsek di sekolah ini. " Luhan tersenyum

" Kris? " tanya Luhan. Zi Tao membuat bunyi 'Clack' dari mulutnya.

" Kau benar. Tapi tiba tiba, ia mengajakku bermain. Maksudku bukan bermain seperti anak kecil. Ini permainan yang eungh- " Zi Tao menggangtungkan kalimatnya dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang membuat Luhan membentuk raut wajah bingung.

" Jadi permainan apa? Tic Tac Toe? " Zi Tao menggeleng sebagai balasan pertanyaan dari Luhan.

" Lalu apa? Permainan apa _sih_? Membuatku bingung saja "

" Kris membuat permainan yang mempunyai peraturan " Luhan memasang wajah kesal.

" Semua permainan punya peraturan Zi Tao. Berbicaralah yang benar. "

" Aku tak tahu apa nama permainan yang dibuat Kris ini. Pokoknya peraturan permainan ini, aku harus melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan sepasang kekasih dengan Kris " Luhan membelakan matanya.

" Jadi kau pacaran dengan Kris?! "

" Bukan! Permainan ini adalah dimana aku dan Kris berpura pura menjadi sepasang , Inti permainan ini siapa yang jatuh cinta duluan, dialah yang kalah " Luhan mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Zi Tao.

" Ahh aku mengerti. Lalu, jika salah satu diantara kalian kalah, bagaimana? "

" Yeah, pasti ada hukuman. Kalau Kris yang kalah,hadiahnya dia akan mengabdi padaku. Dan jika aku kalah, aku mendapat hukuman dari Kris. "

" Apa hukumannya? " Zi Tao mengangkat bahunya. " Aku tak tahu ". Hening sesaat.

" Jadi, apa salah satu peraturannya ada yang menyebutkan sex? " Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Zi Tao terdiam.

" Aku tak tahu. Tapi ada 2 peraturan yang membuatku bingung. "

" Apa itu? " Zi Tao mulai mengingat peraturan itu.

" Eum itu peraturan kedua. Ia bilang ' Let's play a fight ' dan peraturan ketiga ' Let's talk 24/7 ' "

Luhan mencoba berfikir.

" Sepertinya peraturan ketiga tak mungkin. Karena sepertinya peraturan itu mengajak untuk 'berbicara' bukan 'melakukan'. Dan untuk peraturan kedua, sepertinya iya. Peraturan kedua mungkin berhubungan dengan sex "

DEG

Zi Tao bergidik ketakutan. Sex? Zi Tao bisa mati jika 'berhubungan' dengan Kris. Ayolah, murid Hanyang semua tahu jika Kris itu raja Sex di Hanyang. Jika ia bilang 'bermain', Kris tak akan berhenti. Walaupun partner nya kelelahan. Persetan dengan namanya kelelahan pokoknya Kris puas. Dan Zi Tao mengambil kesimpulan. Ia masuk ke jebakan Kris.

" Zi Tao? "

" Lu. Bantu aku "

==TaoRis==

Kris berkali kali menelfon Chanyeol, tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Chanyeol tak mengangkat telfonnya. Kris berfikir, mungkin Chanyeol sudah berada di 'ranjang' bersama Baekhyun-nya. Ya,Baekhyun. Pria yang bisa mengambil hati Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kris? Ia pengecut. Seharusnya ia tak terlalu lama memendam perasaanya kepada Chanyeol. Seharusnya dari dulu ia menyatakan perasaanya dengan Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun merebut Chanyeol darinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol sudah bersama dengan Baekhyun. Yeah, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

" Bagaimana ini? " Kris bingung. Chanyeol sedang meminjam apartemennya. Lalu ia tidur dimana? Kris sudah pergi ke rumah Yixing-sahabatnya- tapi tetap tidak bisa, pasalnya Suho-kekasih Yixing- sedang menginap di rumahnya. Lalu hyung sepupunya. Jung Yunho sama dengan Yixing. Tidak bisa. Karena Yunho dan juga kekasihnya Jaejoong sedang 'melakukan'. Lalu Kris tidur dimana?

" Geez. Aku akan tidur dimana? "

Kris mulai berfikir. Lalu, sekelibat ide muncul di otaknya. Kris tersenyum senang. Dan ia langsung menyambar ponselnya dan mencari nomor ponsel seseorang di kontak I-Phone nya dan menelfon nomor itu.

" Aku butuh alamat seseorang. Dalam 5 menit kau harus tau dimana alamat rumahnya "

asdfghjklTaoRislkjhgfdsa

" Sehun! Ini semua kesalahanmu brengsek! "

[ Maafkan aku Zi Tao. Maafkan aku. Aku sadar ini kesalahanku ]

" Lalu bagaimana sekarang huh?! "

[ Mana aku tahu! Siapa suruh kau menerima permainan konyol Kris. ]

Zi Tao mendengus kesal. Ia paling benci jika bertelponan dengan Sehun. Entah kenapa jika menelpon dengan Sehun, tidak ada kata 'sabar' .

" Tapi ini salahmu Sehun! Salahmu! Jika aku bertemu denganmu tadi siang, aku tak perlu mengikuti permainan ini. Dan aku juga tak perlu melakukan 'sex' dengan Kris. Demi Tuhan Sehun, dia itu Raja Sex! "

[ Aih, lalu bagaimana? Batalkan saja permainan konyol kalian ]

" Kau kira semudah itu membatalkanya?! Kau kira aku sedang berhadapan dengan Kim Jong Dae? Anak polos kelas Seni yang berposisi sebagai Seme nya Minseok hyung? Kau kira Kris itu seperti Jongdae? "

[ Kenapa kau membawa nama Jongdae hyung sih? Kalau begitu aku yang bilang kepada Kris hyung untuk membatalkan permainan konyol ini ]

" Sehun. Ini KRIS! KRIS! Kingka sekolah kita Hun. Mengertilah, kau tak akan bisa menghadapi nya. "

[ Kalau begitu kita pura pura menjadi sepasang kekasih saja, supaya Kris hyung membatalkan permainan ini. Bagaimana? ]

" Aku tutup "

[ Zi Tao tu- ]

Tut Tut

" Fuck him! " Zi Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bingung. Benar-benar bingung. Bodohnya ia menerima permainan konyol Kris itu.

" Hiks Mama~ Kenapa Zi Tao menerimanya? Hiks Maaa~ " Rengek Zi Tao ingin menangis. Tapi air matanya tak keluar.

" Bodoh "

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Zi Tao memutarkan bola matanya kesal. Ia lalu melirik jam dinding bergambar Panda itu.

" Sial, siapa orang gila yang datang jam 10 malam begini? "

Zi Tao terpaksa turun dari kasur tercintanya. Berniat membukakan pintu untuk orang gila yang datang kerumahnya. Saat menuruni tangga, rumahnya sangat sepi. Maidnya? Oh, para maid nya hanya bekerja hari Jum'at,Sabtu dan Minggu. Sedangkan hari ini hari Kamis. Belum jadwalnya. Dan orang tuanya? Ibu nya menelponya tadi sore jika Nyonya Huang terrhormat itu harus ke Paris. Menyelesaikan pekerjaanya di kota Fashion itu sebagai perancang busana sedangkan Ayahnya sedang berada di China. Zi Tao tak tahu kenapa Ayahnya masih ada di China.

Ting Tong

" Iya berisik! Aku datang! " Zi Tao mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara bel risih itu lagi.

Ceklek

" Hey baby "

Zi Tao membelakan matanya.

" K,kau? Kris?! Darimana kau tahu ini rumahku!? " Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah mendorong Zi Tao untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menyambar bibir Zi Tao.

" Eungh, K-eumh Kris " Desah Zi Tao sambil menepuk pundak Kris dengan sangat keras. Kris yang mengerti tanda itu langsung melepaskan bibir manis Zi Tao.

" Aku merindukanmu sayang " Ucap Kris sambil mengelus rambut Zi Tao sayang, sedangkan yang dielus hanya memandang kesal.

" Singkirkan tanganmu bodoh! " Balas Zi Tao sambil menghentakan tangan Kris. Kris tersenyum.

" Ah kau melanggar peraturan nomor satu sayang. " Zi Tao mendengus kesal.

" Yeah aku tahu Wu. Katakan apa untuk apa kau kesini dan darimana kau tahu alamat rumah ku sayang? " Ucap Zi Tao dengan nada manja.

" Biarkan aku masuk dulu sweetheart " Zi Tao menganggukan kepalanya terpaksa dan menuntun Kris menuju kamarnya.

" Rumahmu sepi. Kemana orang tua mu? "

" Pergi ke luar negri "

" Para maid mu? Aku tak akan percaya jika keluarga Huang yang kaya tak mempunyai satupun maid " Zi Tao mendengus.

" Jadwal maidku Jum'at, Sabtu dan Minggu "

" Bukankah hari ini hari Jum'at? " Zi Tao tersenyum sinis

" Mansion Wu tak punya kalender ya? Atau android mu tak mempunyai kalender juga? Hari ini hari Kamis bodoh " Kris memasang tampang kesal.

" Aku bukan bodoh, babe "

KrisTao-TaoRis

Setelah sampai di kamar tercintanya, Zi Tao mempersilahkan Kris masuk ke kamarnya dengan tak rela.

" Aa, jadi Young Huang itu penyuka Panda? Kenapa aku tak tahu? " Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut kamar Zi Tao. Zi Tao tak mengubris perkataan Kris, ia langsung berbaring di kasurnya. Melihat Zi Tao berbaring, Kris juga ikut berbaring di samping Zi Tao dan memeluk pemuda dengan mata panda yang indah. Zi Tao tak menolak, malah ia memandang Kris dengan intens.

" Tak salah jika aku bermain denganmu " Ucap Kris yang membuat hati Zi Tao kecewa. Yeah kecewa, entah kenapa kata 'bermain' itu sangat menyakiti hati Zi Tao.

" Kris "

" Hum? "

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kenapa kau datang kerumah ku, dan darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku? " Tanya Zi Tao sambil mengelus rambut Kris sayang. Kris memejamkan matanya, menikmati elusan dari Zi Tao. Sejujurnya, mereka sekarang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang beristirahat karena 'melakukan' semalaman.

" Aku datang kerumahmu karna apartemen ku dipinjam oleh Chanyeol. Ia sedang 'bermain' dengan Baekhyun-nya. " Zi Tao mengertukan dahinya.

" Bermain? " Kris mengangguk.

" Kau terlalu polos, Babe " Kris mencium dahi Zi Tao dan memeluk pemuda panda itu lebih erat.

" Dan lalu, darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku? "

" Kau tak perlu tahu sayang. Intinya, sekarang aku sudah berada di kamarmu dan kita bisa tidur bersama atau...- " Zi Tao merenggangkan pelukannya dengan Kris dan menyentuh bibir Kris dengan gaya yang menggoda.

" Atau apa,Wu? " Kris menyeringai.

" Atau 'melakukan' sebentar " Ucapan Kris membuat Zi Tao melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kris. Ini yang dia takutkan. '_Sial,kenapa aku lupa memikirkan jika Pria brengsek ini 'pencandu_' ' batin Zi Tao.

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Ayo bermain Zi Tao. Foreplay bagaimana? "

TBC

Hello! Kembali dengan saya disini! Aih mianhae karna lama update dan mungkin chapter ini pendek banget/yes. Mianhaeee~ /bow/. Oke saya sangatttt berterima kasih untuk readers yang sudah merivew. Gomawo~ ^^

Review for Chapter 1:

devimalik: Ini sudah lanjut :D Thanks for review ^^

BabyMinga: Kalo gitu ga aku update deh. Entar video nya bluetooth in ke aku ya/salah == Thanks for review ^^

Nasumichan Uharu: Aih makasih sarannya sayang :D /hug/ Thanks for review ^^

91: Ini pertanyaan menyerang/lah. Jawabanny ada di chapter ini baby /kiss/digampar/ Thanks for review ^^

Huang Zi Lien: Mianhae kalo dikit /bow/ Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Thanks for review ^^

KTHS: Ahh makasih, selalu sehat kok /hug/ pasti Tao bakal nerima kok :D Thanks for review ^^

princess nanachan: Aku juga suka kamuuu~/lah/ okesip, pasti bakal dinistaiin Tao nya/jahat/. Thanks for review ^^

DragonPanda21: Kkk ini sudah lanjut :D Thanks for review ^^

Keybin: Ini sudah lanjut chingu. Thanks for review ^^

junghyema: Ga apa dicium, kan suami istri/yes/ Thanks for review ^^

sycarp: Moga moga ya Kris yang suka duluan :" Thanks for review ^^

AulChan12: Siapa ya yang bakal fall in love duluan ya? /mikir/digampar/ akan tahu di chapter chapter berikutnya. So stay di fanfic ini /ala host music bank/ Thanks for review ^^

zee konstantin: Kkk terima kasih sudah bersabar dengan fanfic ini :D Thanks for review ^^

Huangzi: Iya disini aku buat Tao juga badboy kaya Kris :D Thanks for review ^^

choHunHan: Tau aja pemikirin aku /toel/ Thanks for review ^^

Cho Sungkyu: Sudah updatee~ Thanks for review ^^

ShinJiWoo920202: Chanyeol aku buat uke, ga cocok muka sangar kaya Kris jadi uke /digampar/ Kkk oke ini sudah lanjut and thanks for review ^^

febrarbi: Silahkan lihat reaksi Tao di chapter ini :D Thanks for review ^^

peachpetals: Ga nyangka ngeliat ekspresi Kris kaya gitu -_- Thanks for review ^^

Hide: Ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu? /dikuliti/ Moga aja ga Tao kalah ya :D Ya pasti Chanyeol uke nya. Tapi aku ga bakal rela Chanyeol rape rape Kris ataupun sebaliknya karna Kris hanya punya Tao YEY! /? Thanks for review ^^

Ia: Hahaha ini sudah lanjut :D Thanks for review ^^

Mimikikim: Ini sudah ada chapter 2 nya :D Thanks for review ^^

RezsaWYF: Ini sudah lanjut :D Thanks for review ^^

Taoxxxtao: Sama sama enak kok/? Aih terima kasih dan terima kasih lagi sudah me review ^^

ABStyle-Noona: akan aku panjangin :D Thanks for review ^^

Chikarikaori: Hahaha lihat nanti di chapter selanjutnya :D Thanks for review ^^

Taogee: Ga apa peraturannya banyak, biar Tao tersiksa/hah. Thanks for review ^^

Piyopoyo: Ini kelanjutannya sudah datang :D Thanks for review ^^

Eyiichan: Peraturan aneh == Thanks for review ^^


	4. Our Problem

Game On

Tittle: Game On

Disclaimer: Cast punya Tuhan,Orang Tua,SMENT,dan EXO. But this fanfic is Mine

Pair: Our Lovely Couple KrisTao or TaoRis

Other Pair: Unofficial Pair;KrisYeol

Other Cast: EXO's members

Genre: Romance,Drama

Rated: M

Warning: THIS IS YAOI! HATE YAOI? DONT READ. EASY RIGHT?

More Typo Here

Summary: I heard you're a player. So, lets play a game

Chapter: 3

Matahari sudah menyinari bumi. Burung-burung sudah memberi alarm bangun Kepada Zi Tao tetapi pemuda Panda itu sama sekali tak bangun. Ya, mungkin kelelahan dengan 'kegiatan' nya kemarin. Kegiatan? Oh, Pemuda pirang atau yang biasa kita sebut Kris itu menerkam Zi Tao malam itu juga. Seperti diberi obat perangsang, Zi Tao sama sekali tak menolak sentuhan lembut Kris. Apa yang dirasuki Zi Tao semalam sehingga ia bisa ikut dalam permainan Kris?

" Eungh "

Perlahan, Zi Tao membuka kelopak matanya yang indah itu. Setelah membuka kedua matanya dan mengumpulkan nyawa nyawa nya, ia mencoba untuk duduk.

" Argh! "

Sakit. Yeah, bagian bawah Zi Tao sakit. Wait a minute...

" APA?! " Pemuda panda itu langsung turun dari bed nya dan melompat lompat sampai sampai bagian bawah nya tak terasa sama sekali

" APA YANG KULAKUKAN?! KRIS! KRIS! FUCK YOU KRIS! "

" I'm here honey~ " Zi Tao menghentikan aksi lompat lompatnya dan menghadap ke arah pintu kamar nya yang bewarna coklat itu. Terlihat Kris yang half naked sedang menggigit roti bakarnya yang agak-ekhem gosong . Ugh! Zi Tao bersumpah, Kris sangat seksi!

" Kau! " Ucap Zi Tao sambil menunjuk Kris dengan mata berapi api

" Aku? Aku kenapa? " Tanya Kris yang membuat Zi Tao menggigit jari telunjuk kanannya

" Kau? Kau kenapa? Kau masih bertanya? "

" Ini negara demokrasi. Tak dilarang kan untuk bertanya? " Balas Kris logis yang membuat Zi Tao terpaku.

" Huh? Kau benar benar ya. Kau tak tahu kesalahanmu huh? "

" Hey dear, aku baru bangun. Yang salah itu kau. Kau yang tiba tiba berteriak 'Kris! Kris!'. Aku tahu kau merindukanku. Atau kau merindukan 'bawah' ku ya? " Tanya Kris ambigu. Zi Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Kris berdiri.

" Kris Wu, Kau telah mengambil keperjakaan ku. Mengerti? " Bisik Zi Tao tepat di telinga kiri Kris. Kris membalasnya dengan menggeleng.

" Keperjakaan hum? Kau tahu siapa yang paling ingin disentuh kemarin malam? " Balas Kris, lalu tangan kanan nya menjelajah di bagian bawah Zi Tao. Mengelus dan meremas

" Eungh Krishh "

" Kau mendesahkan nama ku Zi Tao. Kau memintaku untuk memasuki lubang sempit mu itu. " Ucap Kris sambil tetap meremas 'adik' Zi Tao.

" Krisshh euhh " Zi Tao mendesah nikmat. Kris yang tahu Zi Tao menyukai sentuhannya langsung membawa Zi Tao ke kasur.

" Zi Tao "

" Eummhh y- yaahh? "

" Mau bermain lagi sayang? "

Sehun mengetuk ngetuk meja coklat itu dengan bosan. Ya, bosan. Bosan menunggu temannya yang pandai dalam Wushu itu. Zi Tao.

" Lu ge. Zi Tao mana? "

" Eh. Eum a,aku tak tahu " Jawab Luhan sambil menstabilkan nafasnya. Oh yeah sejak Sehun mengajaknya ke kantin kampus tadi, jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar dengan kencang.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Lalu, ia mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di dalam kantung celana sebelah kanannya. Jari jari nya mengetik beberapa angka yang dia hafal betul di layar. Nomor Handphone Zi Tao.

" Tuut..Tuut "

" Angkatlah Huang "

" Nomor yang anda tu- "

" Damn it! " Sehun melempar ponsel nya ke meja dengan kesal tanpa memperdulikan barang mahal itu lecet atau rusak. Luhan yang tahu arti kekesalan Sehun itu hanya tersenyum.

" Tak diangkat ya? " Sehun mengangguk

" Zi Tao mungkin terlambat Hun "

" Zi Tao tak pernah terlambat Lu ge " Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Jujur, ia khawatir dengan Zi Tao. Di kepalanya sudah berkeliaran hal hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa panda kesayangannya.

" Setelah kelas ku berakhir, aku akan langsung ke rumah Zi Tao. Kau mau ikut Hun? " Sehun menggeleng.

" Tidak. Kai mengajakku ke Mall. Ia ingin aku menemaninya untuk mencari hadiah yang bagus untuk Kyungsoo hyung "

" Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Kelas ku mulai 10 menit lagi "

" Allright, Da ge " Luhan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia duduk di tempatnya.

2 Jam berlalu dan selama itu juga dua insan yang melakukan sex itu masih belum berhenti dengan kegiatannya. Kris memang benar benar tak membiarkan lubang surga Zi Tao pergi dari 'baby' nya. Sedangkan Zi Tao masih setia untuk mengatakan 'Krishh hen-ahh hentikanhh tolonghh' tapi Kris tak menggubris desahan indah Panda Kesayangannya itu. Kris hanya fokus dengan kenikmatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia menanamkan kejantanan nya di lubang Zi Tao.

" Krishh akuhh me-argh sakit **bodoh**! Henti-kanhh tolonghh " Kris tak menjawab permohonan Zi Tao. Ia masih menarik turun kan junior nya dan itu membuat rasa sakit yang diderita Zi Tao bertambah.

" Tak akan akan" Bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Zi Tao. Lalu ia menjilat Zi Tao dengan seduktif.

" Krishh tolonghh " Kris memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan junior nya dari hole Zi Tao dan itu membuat suara 'plop'

" DAMN! ITU SAKIT! "

" Sakit nya untukmu. Bukan untukku " Balas Kris yang membuat nafas Zi Tao memburu. Lalu, Kris turun dari bed Zi Tao dan mengambil kemeja nya yang tergeletak di lantai.

" Aku pulang " Zi Tao membelakan matanya_. Pulang katanya? Lalu dia kesini cuma untuk sex?_

" YA! Aku tak membiarkanmu pulang " Ucapan Zi Tao membuat Kris berhenti mengancing bajunya. Kris langsung menghadap Zi Tao dengan pandangan heran

" Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin melakukannya lagi huh? " Zi Tao berdecak

" Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi denganmu! Bersumpah aku tak akan melakukan sex denganmu lagi walaupun kau adalah satu satu nya **PRIA** yang masih hidup di dunia ini jika aku sedang terangsang " Kris makin dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Zi Tao.

" Pria? Kau Gay? Kau menyukai sesama jenis? " Zi Tao kaget. Ia keceplosan. _Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan pria. Ketahuan kan. Aish_

" Maksudku eungh "

" Oh, jadi kau Gay? Wuah sayang sekali. Kau itu cukup dibilang tampan, tapi ternyata kau seorang Gay "

" Apa maksudmu? Kau kan juga Gay! " Kris menggeleng. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan menggenggam gagang pintu kamar Zi Tao.

" Aku bukan Gay "

Zi Tao kaget. _Dia bukan Gay?_

" Lalu kenapa kau mau melakukan sex denganku? " Kris membalikan badannya dan menatap Zi Tao.

" Bukankah kita sedang dalam permainan? Aku melakukan peraturan nomor dua Zi Tao. "

Zi Tao menunduk mendengar pernyataan Kris. Dalam hatinya, ia cukup kecewa karna Kris bilang ia bukan Guy. _Jadi intinya, aku hanya bahan permainan? _

" Ingat inti permainan ini. Siapa yang jatuh cinta duluan, dialah yang kalah. jangan lupakan itu "

" Hey, kau kira aku akan jatuh cinta denganmu Wu? " Kris mengangkat bahu nya santai

" Mungkin saja. Aku tampan dan aku bisa membuatmu jatuh ke dalam pesonaku "

" In your dream, Wu Yi Fan. Aku Huang Zi Tao, tak akan pernah jatuh cinta denganmu "

Kris terdiam beberapa detik

" Ayo kita buktikan "

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Zi Tao masih memandang kosong kearah benda berbentuk persegi yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu. Tidak, ia bukan sedang menonton. Ia sedang memikirkan perkataan Kris tadi. Bagaimana bisa si Pemuda pirang yang sok keren itu mengatakan kalau sex yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi hanya bagian dari permainan. Dan perkataan sial itu membuat hati Zi Tao tak tenang. Ia merasa cukup kecewa. Yeah, kecewa.

Ting Tong

" Hah " Zi Tao menghela nafasnya panjang dan langsung melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Ia langsung memanggil maid nya yang barusan lewat.

" Bibi, ada yang datang. Tolong bukakan pintu. "

" Baiklah Tuan Muda " Maid itu membungkukan badannya dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu

" ZI TAO! " Zi Tao tau pasti suara siapa itu.

" Hah Luhan " Zi Tao langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Nampak Luhan membawa dua kantung putih berisi dengan wajah kesal. Zi Tao tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Ia langsung berdiri di depan daun pintu dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang berkata 'ada apa dengan orang idiot ini?'

" Hai "

" Hai kau bilang? Kau harus menjelaskannya kepadaku kenapa kau tak datang ke kampus tadi pagi " Zi Tao mengangkat bahunya.

" Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu. Udara malam tak bagus untuk ke- "

" Aku tahu bawel! " Luhan mendorong Zi Tao dan langsung berjalan ke arah sofa. Ia lalu melemparkan kantung belanjaannya itu ke meja yang berada di depan sofa dan duduk menyilangkan kaki di sofa.

" So, apa yang terjadi sehingga seorang Huang Zi Tao anak dari orang yang terpandang di China dan Korea tidak datang ke kampus? " Zi Tao berjalan santai ke arah Luhan dan mengambil kantung putih yang dibawa Luhan tadi dan membukanya.

" Untuk apa ini? "

" Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Huang Zi Tao " Zi Tao memejamkan matanya. Ia langsung duduk di samping Luhan dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu kanan Luhan.

" Aku melakukan sex dengan Kris " Luhan kaget dan memandang Zi Tao dengan tatapan tak percaya

" Kau serius? "

" Sangat serius Lu " Zi Tao mengangkat lagi kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa

" Tapi, kenapa bisa Zi Tao? "

" Ceritanya panjang Lu " Zi Tao menghela nafasnya

" Kalau begitu ceritakan Zi Tao. Aku tau, pasti ada masalah yang timbul " Zi Tao mengangguk. Lalu, ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi sampai dengan kata kata Kris yang menusuk hatinya.

" Jadi, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Kau menyukai Kris? " Zi Tao menggeleng dan ia menunduk

" Aku tak tahu. Aku tak ingin kalah dalam permainan bodohnya ini " Luhan memegang tangan kiri Zi Tao dan menatap pemuda panda ini dengan tatapan serius.

" Tapi, apa ada perasaan suka sedikit saja dengan Kris " Zi Tao membuat raut wajah berfikir.

" Eum tak ada "

" Kalau begitu kau tak menyukainya. " Zi Tao mengerutkan dahinya.

" Benarkah? " Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum

" Huum. Setidaknya, kau belum kalah dari permainan ini "

" Yeah Lu kau benar. Permainan ini menjelaskan bagaimana caranya membohongi perasaan kita sendiri " Ucap Zi Tao, Luhan mengangguk lagi

" Ya. Setidaknya, kau tak membohongi perasanmu sendiri " Zi Tao tersenyum

" Tentu. By the way, kau membawa bahan bahan makanan. Lebih baik kita memasak. Sedari tadi aku lapar dan malas makan masakan para maid "

" Ya! Sombong sekali kau! "

Hari ini Sabtu. Cuaca agak mendung dan membuat kesan mistis jika sedang berjalan di koridor Hanyang. Tapi, Zi Tao tak merasakan kemistisan itu. Ia malah berjalan santai di koridor, berniat mengambil jaket kesayangannya di lokernya. Setelah sampai di tempat loker kesayanganya berada, ia melihat note dengan gambar tokoh animasi Spongebob. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Di note itu ada sederet tulisan tangan seseorang yang Zi Tao ketahui ini adalah tulisan tangan seorang pria.

_Aku menunggumu di kantin belakang jam 10 nanti. Jangan terlambat._

_Kris _

" Oh jadi dia menyukai Spongebob Squarepants? Konyol sekali " Zi Tao mencibir orang yang mengirimi note itu untukknya. Lalu, ia menarik note yang masih tertempel di loker nya. Ia langsung meremukannya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Zi Tao langsung membuka pintu lokernya dan mengambil jaketnya itu. Setelahnya, ia menutup pintu loker itu dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

" Zi Tao! "

Zi Tao membalikan badannya. Ia langsung melihat sahabat kesayangannya-Sehun berlari ke arahnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

" Zi Tao hosh hosh "

" Ayolah, kau menjijikan sekali " Sehun memandang Zi Tao kesal

" Apa maksudmu menjijikan huh? "

" Keringat mu bercucuran tau. Pergilah ke toilet dulu baru temui aku denga wajah tampanmu yang bersinar itu " Zi Tao membalikan badannya lagi

" Tunggu! " Sehun menarik lengan kanan Zi Tao

" Aku bilang nanti ber- "

" Kau dalam masalah! "

" Apa?! "

TBC

Hallo hallo! Kembali dengan author yang kece ini!/ga/ Mianhaeee karna lama update. Author rela deh dibakar sama readers/hah/. Dan saya ingin mengucapkan 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK PANDA KITA!' walaupun telat beberapa hari - Ya Tuhan, ga nyangka istri Kris udah besar. Moga tambah langgeng ama Kris dan ga ganti hairstyle lagi -_- Dan author juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk bias author yang kece Bambam got7 yang sebenarnya ga ada hubungannya ama nih FF /biadab/. Author juga minta maaf jika NC nya ga hot, soalnya author baru pertama kali buat FF NC .-. Dan peraturan ketiga yaitu 'Let's play a fight' Author buat sebagai yadong ya. Karna serius, author bingung dengan kata kata itu. Oke, Silahkan di review readers tercinta. Saya menerima kritikan dan saran ^^

Review for Chapter 2:

sycarp: Ahh iya, terima kasih sudah memberitahu :D /hug/ mianhae jika chap kemarin pendek /bow/ Thanks for review ^0^)/

Huang Zi Lien: Ga apa, me wushu berarti Tao sayang sama Kris {} Thanks for review ^0^)/

jettaome: Iya gemes, segemes cinta author kepada kris /digampar tao/ Thanks for review ^0^)/

Nasumichan Uharu: Kris kasar kan cuman untuk Tao/jahat/ terima kasih sudah menyemangati author /nangis/ Thanks for review ^0^)/

Huang Lee: Astaga bisa ya tahan nafas ._. Karna author pengen nih ff greget, jadi author bakal buat pihak ketiga. Thanks for review ^0^)/

RedMoo: Kris dan Tao pasti bersatu dong :D Thanks for review ^0^)/

91: Disini chapter ini aku buat NC annya sedikit dikit karna banyak yang protes buat TaoRis NC an .-. Tapi, jika hubungan TaoRis udh jelas, author bakal buat NC annya full ^^. Thanks for review ^0^)/

KTHS: di chap ini ada dikit NC an nya ._. Terima kasih ^^ dan Thanks for review ^0^)/

Kirei Thelittlethieves: Berarti Sehun ga ada guna dong .-. wkwk Thanks for review ^0^)/

ochaken: Chap 3 update :D Thanks for review ^0^)/

YasKhun: Setidaknya Kris membebol Tao bukan yang lain .-. Terima kasih ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

Fujoshii G: Chap 3 update :D Thanks for review ^0^)/

AulChan12: Pasti ada NC nya dong, author kan yadong /apa/ -_- Ini sudah dilanjut ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

junghyema: Auhtor ga tau arti feromon apa.-. Thanks for review dear ^0^)/

: Jangan sunati ACE! Dia adalah cucu author soalnya/hah/ - Thanks for review ^0^)/

peachpetals: Author bakal mikir siapa yang kalah duluan :D Thanks for review ^0^)/

ShinJiWoo920202: Tidaakkk aku tak rela Chanyeol ku jadi uke nya Baek :" LOL Intinya kalo BaekYeol, Yeol tetep seme sedangkan KrisYeol, Yeol itu uke ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

rossadilla17: Mereka keliatan pacaran karna author mau buat aura lovey dovey nya TaoRis/? Thanks for review ^0^)/

EganimEXO: Ini sudah lanjut, maaf jika lama update /bow/ Thanks for review ^0^)/

Keybin: Kris dukun dong bisa pelet Tao .-. ga apa seme sama seme, supaya seme bisa merasakan bagaimana seorang uke dijebolin :" /bahasanya/ Thanks for review ^0^)/

santaokris: AAA GOMAWOOO /xoxo/ :* maaf karna lama update, yeah ini ada hubungan ama ujian akhir sih makanya author lama update. Thanks for review beibihh ^0^)/

piyopoyo: Terima kasih sudah menunggu FF ini ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

Yizha26: Ga apa, pokoknya kamu review /kiss/ :D Welcome beibihhh dan terima kasih sudah menunggu lanjutan FF ini. Thanks for review ^0^)/

RezsaWYF: Ini sudah next. Thanks for review ^0^)/

Hide: Iya pokokya chanyeol itu uke nya Kris gitu, ga rela sih yeol jadi uke kris :" Yap, 24/7 itu artinya always ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

BabyMingA: Jujur, kalo ngetik TaoRis NC an itu gregetan dan keringat dingin. Soalnya, author takut ketahuan orang tua .-. /curcol/ Thanks for review ^0^)/

exoo12: Ini sudah update ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

Guest: Ini sudah lanjut ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

Lee Sung Hyun: Ini sudah lanjut ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

RinZiTao: Ada adegan NC nya kok/? Thanks for review ^0^)/

Chikarikaori: Ini sudah lanjut ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

Ririnkristao: Ga apa, supaya Chanyeol tau bagaimana rasa sakitnya Baekhyun /? .-. Thanks for review ^0^)/

Ia: hehe ini sudah lanjut :D Thanks for review ^0^)/

Huang Gi Tao B2utys: Tao melakukan sex dengan kris supaya dia tidak kalah di permainan ini. Yeah, kejam sih asdfghjkl .-. Thanks for review ^0^)/

Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid: kris sebenarnya main main ama tao, tapi nanti mereka berdua bakal jatuh cinta kok. Thanks for review ^0^)/

mian the fujo: Annyeong ^^ ini sudah lanjut kok. Thanks for review ^0^)/

Xyln: Bukan barbie lagi, tapi bidadari :3 ini sudah lanjut ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

Yuuhee: Yap, Tao author buat disini jadi orang yang dingin. Krisyeol dulu yang lovey dovey baru Taoris karna disini Chanyeol orang ketiga .-. Ini sudah diupdate ^^ Thanks for review ^0^)/

: Sudah dilanjut dear :D Thanks for review ^0^)/

Berniat ninggalin jejak di kotak review? ^^


End file.
